Truth, Dare or Dodge
by jw9ist2017
Summary: Paw paw patrol are having another truth or dare this time with dodge cards.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Chase; What should we all play today?

Marshall; Pup pup Boogie?

All; No

Everest; Truth or Dare?

All; Yea

Rocky; I've got a bottle we can spin to see who will take the Truth/Dare

Skye; Since Chase is the main pup, he should go first.

Chase; Okay Skye here we go

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Skye

Chase; Okay Skye, Truth or Dare?

Skye; Truth please

Rubble; This is going to be good

Chase; How does it feel to be the only female pup in the show before Everest?

Everest; I'm right here.

Skye; Well...I know how both Miss Green M and M and Smurfette fells about now.

Zuma; She has a point

Skye; Ok then

Skye spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Skye; Okay Rocky, Truth or Dare?

Rocky; Dare please

Skye; I dare you to... Were my pup pack for 90sec

Rocky puts on the pup pack

Rocky; This feels tight

Marshall; Don't worry, It's just for 1 and a half mins

Skye; Rocky, you time starts now.

Skye starts the timer

1.30mins later

Timer beeps

Rocky; Finally, I can take this off


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Gumball and Darwin enter the room

Gumball; Sounds like you pups are having fun

Rubble; Sure are, were playing truth or dare

Darwin; That reminds me, we got some dodge cards that we have been making for our new dodge or dare game.

Pups; ummmmmmmmmm

Zuma; Didn't you get rid of that game after all it did to you?

Darwin; We decided to make a much safer one.

Everest; Can we use those cards for our truth or dare?

Both Gumball and Darwin; Sure, can we play?

Pups; Sure

Gumball and Darwin sit down

Rocky; My turn

Rocky Spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Rocky; Okay Gumball, Truth or Dare?

Gumball; Totally Truth

Rocky; What made you want to know Darwin's secret

Gumball; Well ever since we were lock in the bathroom, Darwin was about to tell me until Rocky (orange monster) got us out. For some reason Darwin didn't want to tell me.

Darwin; I was just worry I was going to make you mad at me

Darwin starts crying

Gumball; Don't cry, it was fun seeing myself do a cool kick. But back to the game.

Gumball spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Gumball; Okay Marshall, Truth or Dare

Marshall; Um...Truth

Gumball; How much do you love Everest?

Everest; Be honest Marshall

Marshall; She is cute, polite and totally lovey

Everest blushed

Everest; Aww. That's so nice.

Marshall blushed

Darwin; Okay let's get on with the game

Marshall; Okay

Marshall spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Marshall; Okay Rubble, Truth or Dare?

Rubble; Definity Dare

Marshall; I dare you to...Let me spray you with my water cannons

Rocky; Um. Spray Rubble not me.

Rubble; No way, I had a bath yesterday

Gumball; Then take a dodge card then

Rubble; Okay

Zuma; What's the new dodge cards like?

Darwin; Safer thing for this wikia.

Rubble draws a card

Rubble's card; Your favourite super hero is replaced by Doctor Strange

Rubble; There's a new episode of Apollo, the game won't make that happen

Rubble turns on the Tv with an announcer

Announcer; Apollo will not be continuing, instead the Doctor Strange will take over. Thank you

Rubble; NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darwin; That's what happens when you pick a dodge card.

Gumball; Also 3 dodge cards and you're out

Zuma; That's so not fair

Darwin; It must be dude


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Rubble continues to whimper

Rubble; My turn

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Zuma

Rubble; Okay Zuma, Truth or Dare?

Zuma; Turth?

Rubble; Do you like pirate?

Zuma; Of course, I do me laid Arg.

Zuma spins the bottle and it lands on Everest

Zuma; Everest, truth or dare

Everest; Fetch me a dare

Zuma; I dare you to...dance in your undies

Everest; Give me a dodge card

Skye; Wait!

Everest stopped

Skye; I'll dance in my undies too. It's the least I can do after helping me at that frozen Camp out.

Everest; Thanks Skye

Everest puts the card back

Chase and Marshall; Can we dance too

Everest; Ok

Skye; but me and Everest will be the ones on our undies


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Everest and Skye got into their underwear and started to dance. Skye danced with Chase and Everest danced with Marshall.

They dance for 3-4mins. They did dips, throws, flips and finished with Chase and Marshall flipping their girls upside down holding them by their front paws.

Everest; That was so much fun.

Marshall and chase put the girls down.

Skye; I'm going to keep my undies on

Everest; Me too

The girls did their handshake from the frozen campout

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Chase

Everest; Okay Chase, truth or dare

Chase; Truth

Everest; Do you think Skye will be rescue again and kiss you for a thanks and...

Chase; DODGE!

Darwin; Here you go

Skye; What is it Chase?

Chase's Card; Your personality is the opposite of your modo

Chase Whispers; That means my paws will not hold the laws anymore, but it was worth it.

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Chase; Darwin, Truth or Dare

Darwin; Truth

Chase; Is it true you love that ghost

Darwin; Yes, Now moving on

Darwin spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Darwin; Rubble, Truth or Dare

Rubble; Truth

Darwin; As the 6th pup found, was it nerve raking to be stuck on that tree

Rubble; No, I'm a tough pup now moving on.

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Rubble; Marshall, Truth or dare

Marshall; Dare

Rubble; I dare you to...dance with Ever...

Marshall; Dodge!

Gumball; Here you go

Rocky; Well?

Marshall's Card; You play dead till it's your turn

Marshall plays dead

Skye; Who will spin the bottle now

Gumball, Darwin and Richard look strangely

Richard; Now I understand why dogs should never were cloths

Gumball; Dad? What are you doing here?

Richard; I came here to find you and to spin this bottle for you

Richard spin the bottle and it landed on Rocky

Richard; Truth or Dare Ricky

Rocky; It's Rocky and Truth

Richard; Was being a were puppy like strange or scary?

Rocky; Actually, being a were puppy was awesome

Richard; Thank see ya

Rocky; Now back to the game

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Chase

Rocky; Chase, Truth of dare

Chase; Dare

Rocky; I dare you to stand on you tail for 2mins

Chase stands on this tail


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

It's being 2min so Chase gets of his tail

Chase; Some dare (sigh) Never mind

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Everest

Chase; Everest, Truth of Dare

Everest; Truth

Chase; How did you get stranded in that cold place we found you

Everest; I was born there, and my parents fell into the cold water and I was out caused by an ice burg. I then found that igloo and became used to it there until I found Jake. All well

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Skye

Everest; Skye, Truth or Dare

Skye; Dare

Everest; I dare you too do a handstand till you next turn

Skye; Easy

Rocky and Zuma helped Skye get onto her two front paws and get her two back paws on a wall.

Skye; Thanks for helping me out guys

Rocky; Your welcome, but are you sure you don't want to change out of your undies?

Skye; No, I quite like these undies

Zuma; Okay


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Skye; Can someone spin the bottle for me please

Chase; I'll do it

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Zuma

Skye; Okay Zuma, Truth or Dare

Zuma; Dare

Skye; I dare you too buy me 3 pairs of shoes, a new helicopter, a...

Zuma; Dodge

Darwin; Here you go

Everest; Now What?

Zuma's Card; You are now wearing what the player that is upside down is wearing for one turn

Zuma sighs and puts on a set of Skye undies

Everyone laughs.

Zuma; I'll just spin the bottle

Zuma spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Zuma; Gumball, Truth or Dare?

Gumball; Dare please

Zuma; I dare you to blow on Everest's tummy

Everest; (gulp) This is going to tickle

Gumball blows on Everest's tummy

Everest; HEHEHEHEHE- OH! OH NO! - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! G-Gum B-Ball! S-S-S-Stop! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Skye; Gumball! Do that to me.

Gumball;(sigh) Okay

Gumball blows on Skye's tummy

Skye; HEHEHEHEHE- OH! OH! - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gumball; Okay, that's enough, where the bottle?

Gumball spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Gumball; Rocky, Truth or Dare

Rocky; Truth

Gumball; Why don't you like water?

Rocky; Because it's so wet!

Gumball; Why don't you like it being so wet?

Rocky; Um...Well...DODGE! DODGE!

Gumball; Okay okay here

Rubble; Well Well?

Rocky's card; You will stand on your two back paws until your next turn

Rocky stands up on his two rear legs

Rocky; I'd better spin the bottle

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Rocky; Well Darwin, Truth or Dare?

Darwin; Dare

Rocky; I dare you to...try to grow some fingers

Darwin; I know I can't. DODGE!

Darwin takes a dodge card

Gumball; So?

Darwin's Card; Act like a dog until

Darwin acts like a dog


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Darwin spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Darwin; Wolf

Gumball; Darwin said, "Truth or Dare Rubble?"

Rubble; Dare

Darwin; Wolf

Gumball; Darwin said, "I dare you to not take a bath"

Rubble; On second thought, Dodge

Gumball; Here you go

Chase; Well?

Rubble's Card; You'll have to do the dare until the game is over.

Rubble whimpering

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Rubble; Truth or Dare Marshall

Marshall Gets up

Marshall; Truth

Rubble; Why do you like you water canons

Marshall; Because I love spraying things with water (Giggle)

Marshall spins the bottle and it lands on Chase

Marshall; Chase, Truth or Dare

Chase; Dare

Marshall; I dare to lick both Everest's Butt and Skye's Butt

Chase; DODGE

Skye; Relax Chase, were wearing undies so it doesn't make a difference

Chase taking a card

Chase; Yes, but still no

Chase's card; You will remine frozen until your next turn

Chase froze

Everest; I'll spin the bottle

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Skye

Skye; Can someone help me please

Rubble helps her down

Everest; Truth or Dare

Skye; Truth

Everest; Do you enjoy being small?

Skye; I quite like being small because I got to help on that camping trip.

Skye spins the bottle and it lands on Zuma

Skye; Zuma, Truth or Dare

Zuma takes of the undies

Zuma; Dare

Skye; I dare you to pretend to be a bunny

Zuma hops like a bunny and wags his tail

Zuma; squeak

Zuma spins the bottle and it lands on Everest

Zuma; Everest, Truth or Dare

Everest; Dare

Zuma; I dare you to... watch an episode of Trapped on YouTube.

Everest; Easy

Everest gets a computer and finds an episode

Everest; It's loading, and I'll take a turn.

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Everest; Rocky, Truth or Dare

Rocky; Dare

Everest; I dare you to hold me upside down till my dare is over

Rocky lifts her up and turns her.

Rocky; Have my back paws hurt enough for one game

Skye; My front paws still hurt

Rocky; Right

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Rocky; Gumball, Truth or Dare

Gumball; Truth

Rocky; How does it feel to be the first Waterson?

Gumball; Quite good actually

Gumball spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Gumball; Darwin, Truth or Dare?

Darwin; Truth

Gumball; Why did you tell Anis the secret

Darwin; Because I needed practices keeping secrets

Gumball; Fair enough


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Darwin spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Darwin; Rubble, Truth or Dare

Rubble; Truth

Darwin; Why do like taking baths so much

Rubble; I was once a pup who like warm water

Darwin; Okay

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Rubble; Marshall, Truth or Dare

Marshall; Dare

Rubble; I dare you to not help us wash another truck when we wash a truck

Marshall; Okay

Marshall spins the bottle and it lands on Skye

Marshall; Skye, Truth or dare

Skye; Dare

Marshall; I dare you to stop worrying about me

Skye; Okay

Skye spins the bottle and It lands on Zuma

Skye; Zuma, Truth or Dare

Zuma; Truth

Skye; What are you afraid of.

Zuma; Dodge

Zuma takes a dodge card

Rocky; Well?

Zuma's card; You'll have to be in a cold room for the rest of the round

Zuma; (sigh)

Zuma start to shiver

Zuma; Lllllllllllet's kkkkkkkkkeep ppppppppplayiiiiiiiing

Zuma spins the bottle and it lands on Everest

Everest; Just in time. The episode is over

Zuma; Everest, truth or Dare

Everest; Truth

Zuma; Did you try skiing yet?

Everest; Nop

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Chase

Everest; Truth or Dare Chase?

Chase; Truth

Everest; What did you learn when we were mighty pups?

Chase; That I'm a good leader

All; (laugh)

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Chase; Gumball, Truth or dare?

Gumball; Dare

Chase; I dare you to talk about the unlucky things you faced

Gumball; Dodge

Gumball takes a dodge card.

Rubble; Hmmmm

Gumball's Card; You'll lose your tail

Gumball's tail falls off

Gumball; Worth it

Gumball spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Gumball; Darwin, Truth or dare

Darwin; Dare

Gumball; I dare you too take a flip

Darwin does a flip

Darwin; Taa daa

Darwin spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Rocky; finally

Rocky puts Everest down

Darwin; Rocky, truth or dare

Rocky; Dare

Darwin; I dare you to swim in a big pool of water

Rocky; Dodge

Rocky draws a dodge card

Marshall; What now?

Rocky's card; You are now wet

Rocky gets wet

Rocky; (sigh) figures


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Rocky; Truth or Dare Gumball

Gumball; Dare

Rocky; I dare you to hang from the roof

Gumball hangs from the roof

Gumball; Easy

Gumball spins the bottle and it lands on Zuma

Gumball; Zuma, truth or dare?

Zuma; Dare

Gumball; I dare you to...stand on your head

Zuma stands on his head

Zuma; Easy

Zuma spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Zuma; Rubble, Truth or Dare

Rubble; Dare

Skye; Are you sure? You've been getting the dodge cards when you pick dare.

Darwin; Yep, And one more dodge card and you're out.

Rubble; I can do this

Zuma; Then I dare you to not eat for the rest of the game

Rubble; I'm not going to take the last dodge

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Rubble; Darwin, Truth or Dare?

Darwin; Dare

Rubble; I dare you to paint yourself blue

Darwin paints himself blue

Darwin; Back to the game

Darwin spins the bottle and it lands on Chase

Darwin; Truth or dare Chase?

Chase; Truth

Darwin; You and Ryder has a big relationship, Why?

Chase; Because he's the first human I ever met.

Chase spins the bottle and it lands on Skye

Chase; Skye, Truth or Dare?

Skye; Dare

Chase; I dare you to hop like a bunny 3 time

Skye hops 3 times and lands on Chase's arms

Chase then puts her down and tweak her right cheek

Chase; You are a cute bunny

Skye blushed and rubbed her cheek

Skye; Thanks Chase

Skye spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Skye; Rocky, Truth or Dare?

Rocky; Dare

Skye; I dare you to throw me into air and catch me

Rocky; (sigh) Okay

Rocky throws her into the air and catches her

Rocky; You're heavy for a small pup

Skye; I know

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Rocky; You know Truth or dare.

Marshall; Truth

Rocky; Why are you so scared of flying when you were fine on the air missions?

Marshall; Dodge

Marshall picks up a dodge card

Marshall; Your now asleep

Marshall goes to sleep

Rocky; I'll spin for him

Rocky spins the bottle and it lands on Everest

Rocky; Truth or Dare?

Everest; Truth

Rocky; Do you like hanging out with Skye?

Everest; Yes

All; (laugh)


	10. Chapter 10

10

Everest spins the bottle and it lands on Rubble

Everest; Truth or Dare

Rubble; Truth

Everest; How do you like being the first pup getting hurt?

Rubble; It was a bit embarrassing

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Marshall

Rubble; Truth or Dare?

Marshall; Dare

Rubble; I dare you to not use your water cannons for a week

Marshall; I can still use the hose

Rubble; And other water jet counts

Marshall; On second thought, Dodge

Marshall takes a Dodge card

Marshall; I'm out, but it was worth it

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands Zuma

Rubble; Truth or Dare

Zuma; Truth

Rubble; Why are you afraid of goast?

Zuma; (Gulp) Dodge

Zuma takes a card

Zuma; And I'm out.

Rubble; Okay

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Gumball

Gumball; Truth

Rubble; Why do you like Penny

Gumball; Dodge

Gumball takes a card

Gumball; Double dodge

Rubble; This is getting ugly

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Rocky

Rocky; Truth

Rubble; If your afraid of bath, are you also afraid of toilets?

Rocky; Dodge and out

Rubble; oh man

Rubble spins the bottle and it lands on Darwin

Darwin; Truth

Rubble; Can you that tank trick when…

Darwin; Out because I took a double Dodge

Rubble; (sigh)

The bottle lands on Chase

Chase; Dare

Rubble; I dare you to slap Skye's Butt

Chase; Dodge and out

The bottle lands on Skye

Skye; Dare

Rubble: I dare you to pick a dare for me

Skye; Take a dodge card

Rubble; Great, you got me out.

Everest; We're great player

Skye; I know

Skye and Everest; Who want coodies?

The other screamed and ran away

Skye; Another round?

Everest; You're on

Skye and Everest; And I dare us to still were our undies (giggled)


End file.
